


[x香]监禁

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 接的阿老师的开头需要猜测攻是哪位（）所以标题和tag不打出来了
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[x香]监禁

他的手放在脖子上。  
脖子上有一个项圈，黑色的铁制的，把他的皮肤摩擦的通红，外面有一圈尖刺，他的手指小心避开那些会让他受伤的锋芒。

他是个哑巴，不会说话。

他以前不是哑巴的时候很喜欢说话，他擅长和人打交道，女孩子总是被他逗得乐不可支，男人们也喜欢和他谈天说地，它甚至可以仅凭一张嘴就把一间大赌场送进监狱。

现在不行了，他不可以说话。当然他的声带一点问题也没有，只是他还记得他每次不小心发出不该发出的声音之后，会发生什么。

哦，他甚至不记得发生什么，他只隐约记得那些灼痛和颤抖，这些就足以让他永远保持缄默。

天快黑了。

他缩门边的角落里，抖着身体。傍晚的天气着实有些冷，更何况他除了一根项圈没有穿任何衣服。  
他真的很想回到自己的窝里，那个柔软的、放在卧室角落里、上面还放着厚被子的窝。那个人不在家的时候他总是呆在里面，蜷缩在被子里，盖住自己的整个身体，仿佛那里是一个能抵御所有痛苦和寒冷的壳。但是他现在不能，因为他需要待在门口。

时间在流逝，厨房的水龙头滴滴答答的想，他非常想去将它关好，但是他又想起他不被允许两只脚站起来，也不被允许进入厨房，所以作罢。天已经完全黑下来，他听着水声，昏昏欲睡，觉得自己有些饿。食盆里的食物已经吃完了，他想了想自己没有将地板弄脏，于是放心了些，放任自己的思绪坠入漫无边际的混乱之中。

这时，门外传来脚步声。

他几乎是一个激灵的清醒过来，甚至让项圈上的尖刺不小心划伤了手臂，他慌乱的爬到门口，跪坐好，一副完全臣服的样子，心跳几乎盖过逐渐接近的脚步声。

门开了。是熟悉的气味。

他一直垂着头，听着那个人进门发出的窸窸窣窣的声音，灯开了，余光里鞋子被摆在门口，接着一只手放在了他的头顶。

他抖得更厉害了。这是一种非常矛盾的感觉，温暖的触感让他的身心都放松下来，潜意识里一根神经却绷得几乎断掉，他最后决定放任自己享受这么一点温柔，便眯起眼睛仰起了头。

顶棚的光线下那个人俯视的脸带着阴翳，他摸着他的头，“今天是个乖孩子吗。”

我很乖。他想说，但是他是哑巴，所以他只是蹭了蹭那个手掌。

大手牵起了他的锁链，向屋里走去，他四肢着地的紧跟着，因为爬的慢了一点被狠狠勒了一下脖子。客厅没开灯，那个人坐在了沙发上，他爬了过去，跪在他两腿之间。

一个口交。

现在他已经十分熟练了，似乎这就是他赖以生存的技能，他能娴熟的双手撑着地面，用牙齿咬开那条裤子的拉链，而不是会像最开始一样被金属的拉链划伤嘴角和舌头，口水流满了下颌也没成功掏出那个人的阴茎——他有过这个时候吗？他不记得了。

他只知道现在的自己将那炙热的性器吞了进去，一直顶到了喉管，然后开始吞咽挤压，舌头细致的描绘着那些青筋沟壑，所有干呕和腥膻气味他都可以忍住了，他能感觉到那条东西在他的嘴里逐渐胀大，让他难以呼吸，他却莫名的高兴，就像得到了奖励——于是他的阴茎也翘了起来，坚硬在冰冷的空气中。

他开始觉得热了——温度从下体一直烧到脸上。他的喘息变得急促。那个人似乎是笑了，一只大手插在他的头发里抚摸着他，金色的发丝垂在他的眼前——他自己的头发。安抚之下他变得更加卖力，他费力的含着那根阴茎，津液流满了下颌，跪在地面上的双腿开始发抖。

他也急切地需要安抚。他想不通自己为什么这么饥渴，明明完全没有被碰触。空气变得炙热而暧昧，那个人终于射了出来——射在了他的嘴里。

他知道全部吞下会让那个人高兴，于是他照做了。但是还是微微被呛到，于是扶着地面轻轻的咳，他本以为自己做的足够好，可是那只刚刚还轻抚她头发的手，却猛地将他的头发向后扯去。

好疼。他惊恐的被迫抬头看着那个人的脸，那个人却粗暴的扯起他的手臂，用力按压他刚才被项圈划伤的伤口。  
“谁允许你弄坏自己的身体的。”

恐惧在身体里急剧上浮，瞬间淹没了他的口鼻，他无措的摇着头，想不通一样看着自己流血的手臂——啊，竟然已经流血了，他完全没有发觉。

那个人却十分生气。他站了起来，更用力的向上扯着他的手臂，。他几乎要尖叫出声，缺血的手掌已经不能握紧，皮肤也想要被撕裂一般疼痛。那个人将嘴凑到他的耳边。

“谁允许你弄坏自己的身体的？”咒语一般的声音在他耳边说。

然后他被放开。他用另一只手的手掌拼命捂住自己手臂上的伤口，颤抖着，他现在非常想逃跑，但那个人的目光让他无处可逃。

他想道歉，想要哀求，可是他是个哑巴，所以他只能眼睁睁的看着那个人站了起来走出了屋子，在昏暗的客厅等待着审判。

鞭子打在身上的疼痛让他立刻哭出来，他太久没有受到这种程度的惩罚了，他一直努力做个乖孩子。他也想不明白为什么那个人可以肆无忌惮的伤害自己的身体，但是自己不小心划伤了手臂却要遭受更多的伤害。

他呜咽出声，仓皇的想逃避开每次呼啸而至的鞭打，但是这根本是不可能的。疼痛在他的全身灼烧，手臂上那道伤口已经被鞭痕覆盖，找不到了。

刚刚翘起的阴茎早就在疼痛中疲软下去，暧昧的空气一扫而空变得如刀锋一样冰冷伤人。

他什么都做不到，只是紧紧护住自己的手——他甚至不知道为什么他单单要护住双手。

然后他被狠狠抓了起来，头晕目眩之间就被按在了床上。背部的伤口和床单摩擦让他哭叫出声然后他的双腿被分开抬起，一直按过头顶，炙热的性器顶在他的股间，毫不留情的插进去。

真的太疼了，他差点尖叫出来，却因为恐惧只能竭力压低声音，随着撞击发出低哑的破碎的呻吟，坚硬的凶器毫不怜悯的进入他最柔软的地方，湿滑黏腻的液体在大幅度的抽插中被带出穴口，可是他明明没有用润滑剂。

他就像发情的婊子一样完全湿透了，足够敏感的身体在混乱的抽插中也能硬起来。他有一瞬间如此厌恶自己，但这一点思想很快被情欲和疼痛盖过了，于是放任自己在快感中沉沦——他不能控制的抬起臀部迎合对自己的肆虐。

“你喜欢这个。”那个人说，“你喜欢疼痛，我知道——”

我不喜欢。他想反驳，但是他只能发出嘶哑暧昧的呻吟。

高潮的瞬间他像淋了水的猫一样哆嗦，那个人十指相扣将他的右手按在枕边继续抽插，下体似乎已经麻木，他茫然的看着前方，不只是看着那个人还是看着黑暗，或者这两者已经没有区别。

最后那个人也射了出来，沾着他精液的拇指轻轻摩擦他的下唇——那个人总在进行残暴的折磨的同时做一些温存的事情，他本应感到厌恶，但是他却听话的张开嘴，含住了那根手指。

那个人还在说些什么，但是他已经被那黑暗吞没。疼痛和疲惫似乎隔开了所有事物，隐约间他看见了一片海，蓝色的，还有很多美丽的鱼。他听不到那个人在说什么，他也不想听到，似乎他听到的每一个音节都会将他像浮冰一样击碎。

于是他闭上了眼睛。最后感觉到有一个吻印在他的红肿的唇角。

醒来的时候天已经大亮了。窗帘是打开的，阳光肆无忌惮的撒满了他的全身，连同他身上那些狰狞的青紫和吻痕。  
他不喜欢太亮，不喜欢阳光，因为它似乎在提醒他什么事情一样，让他觉得焦躁，又觉得自己低劣而肮脏。他跪坐起来，这个动作牵扯到他酸痛的肌肉和伤口，让他不自觉发出呻吟。

他赶紧咬住牙，闭紧嘴巴，伸手拉上了窗帘，并祈祷那个人今晚回来不会因为这点事而惩罚他。

和前一天，前一个月（谁知道已经过了多少时间呢）一样的一天又这样过去了。他好不容易下了床，缩进自己的小窝里浑浑噩噩的又睡着了，等他醒来的时候，天已经黑了。

他猛地睁大眼睛，由于惊恐一阵眩晕，他不顾身体的酸痛慌张的来到客厅，他的食盒满满的放在哪儿，他惊慌的埋下身体开始吃，甚至忘记他不允许被用手，食物塞满了他的嘴巴，他必须再那个人回来之前吃完所有东西，他隐约记起他最开始坚决不吃放在那里的食物，被吊起来一天一夜，注射了各种药物，直到他终于开始哀求——

哀求？他曾经可以说话吗？

就在他这迟疑的一刻，门突然响了，他失手打翻了食盒。

食物散落了一地，他愣愣的看着满地的食物，听着门外的响声，真的糟透了，他完蛋了，他没有吃光食物，还弄脏了地板，还没有跪在门口等待，他会死的，他会死的——

脚步声好像近了，他什么都听不到了，几乎捏碎他的心脏的恐惧让他无法呼吸，他拼命蜷缩起身体，试图用身体挡住一片狼藉的地板，不能控制的眼泪汹涌的流下来，直到一双手将他狠狠地掀了起来。

“山治！！！！！！”

他睁开泪水朦胧的双眼，看到了一群不认识的人，他瞪大了眼睛，因为恐惧浑身发抖，他想推开那个抓着自己肩膀的人却被另一个人抓住手腕无法动弹，他们都在七嘴八舌说些什么，喊着一个陌生的字眼，山治——

他被拥进了一个坚实的怀抱，力气大的让他难以呼吸，这人头发绿的可笑。

他茫然的挣扎，面前是一个戴着草帽穿着草鞋的可笑男孩，多么可怕啊他完全不认识这些人。他会被伤害的，他会被杀死的。

尖锐的疼痛在他的胸膛酝酿，他想尖叫，但是他是哑巴，他没法发出声音。他渐渐放弃了他徒劳无功的挣扎，也许他真的太累了，也许因为这个怀抱太过温暖，也许因为 山治 两个字像什么咒语一样，让他渐渐安下心。

他们也许不会伤害他。

最后他几乎要睡去，他的头歪在一边，半阖的双眼失焦的看着面前的这些人。

然后他在那些人中，看到了那个人。  
那个人就在那里，皱着眉头，装出一副担忧的样子，却在与他目光对上的时候，扯起了嘴角。

他的嘴巴一张一合的做出了口型，山治终于惊恐的尖叫出来。

他在说：

“今天是个乖孩子吗？”

END

你们猜猜那个人是谁23333


End file.
